Arkham Will Fall
by SipTheOcean
Summary: Rated M for themes of violence and non-consensual sexual themes. A clap of thunder nearly caused her to leap off the concrete floor. The door screeching behind her caused her to scurry to her bed. She pulled the blanket up over her head and pretended to sleep. She knew exactly why they were there. "Miss Isley." Her breath hitches in her throat as she listens to the man move


**Disclaimer:** _None of the characters mentioned in this story belong to me. They belong to DC Entertainment and them alone. Just because I am expanding on these characters in as a mere hobby, does not mean I am claiming them._

A storm hung above the Arkham Asylum. A rumble of thunder rolled through the sky jolting Pamela from her slumber. She pressed a palm against her forehead.

She was a trembling mess. The redhead was never too fond of the sound of thunder. Ever since she was young, she was always fearful of the sound.

Thunder was spontaneous and loud. If it was just rain she could find it peaceful. If only she had the luxury to peer out of a window.

The botanist stood from the uncomfortable bed. If anyone could even call it that. She groaned as she stretched.

A clap of thunder nearly caused her to leap off the concrete floor.

The door screeching behind her caused her to scurry to her bed. She pulled the blanket up over her head and pretended to sleep. She knew exactly why they were there.

"Miss Isley."

Her breath hitches in her throat as she listens to the man move towards her. He taps her, and she sighs.

"I saw you were awake on the cameras. Get up."

Pamela pulled the blanket down and sat up warily.

 _Please, not this again..._

The doctor grasped her wrists, yanking her up from her bed. She attempted to pull herself away, to pry his fingers from her wrists, but the two guards that followed them startled her with a snap of their tasers.

She was lead into a remote room. One of the guards cuffed her hands behind her back, and she tried to pull away. She struggled with her binds.

"Doctor, please--"

There were tears in her eyes. Her voice was shaking.

"I promise, it won't take long."

Pamela isolated herself. Three years of constant torture-- She had been counting the days, but they never did want to release 'criminals.'

Even as the Day Room was open to everyone, she avoided it. Harley questioned her, but she couldn't bring herself to tell.

She was admittedly anxious about it. Even if she did share the torture, the law would brush it off as a lie. Her history of manipulation didn't serve her well.

Emerald eyes stared blankly at the wall. The room was dimly lit with sun lamps. It provided a little life to her, literally. The colors were warm. She was pulled from her mind when a knock came rapping at the door.

She turned to face him, expression one of fear as she began to plead.

"Please, no."

She cornered herself as close as she could to the wall behind her bed.

"Please, please..."

The doctor approached confidently. He pulled her from her comfort and dragged her down the hall.

"No! Stop!"

She yelled, and no one seemed to pay any kind. Harley tilted her head from the TV and stood to chase her, but she was stopped by two techs.

"Calm down. I'm taking you somewhere more comfortable. That way we can both enjoy--"

She grit her teeth and growled her response.

"I could never enjoy this."

They stopped outside of a greenhouse.

 _Is he stupid?_

She pondered his decisions for a moment. Perhaps he was teasing her? Her questions were answered when he pushed the door open for her.

"Beautiful, isn't she?"

He questioned shutting the door behind them. In the center of the green house stood a Willow tree. She moved towards it.

"She is gorgeous. How old are you?"

She questioned the plant, tracing the bark with careful fingers, and pressing her ear against the tree.

"She's three-hundred and forty-six years old."

Pamela was beaming with joy until she found herself pinned against the bark.

"Doctor--"

She leaned up and brushed his lips with her own.

"Yes Pamela?"

His breathing was irregular.

"Die."

She stated harshly as vines sprung up out of the ground and wrapped around his limbs forcing him down to the ground. Another vine, wrapped around his next, and a cactus like vine slithered up his thighs.

"No! Please, Pamela!"

Pamela turned her head and ignored the screams from the man. This would be her safe haven. This will be the fall of Arkham, and she will destroy every man who got in her way.


End file.
